RANDOM CRAP
by pandagirl247
Summary: Lol I got bored this is a one shot hope you like it it's pretty random and also romance so... Yeah.


Randomness hehehe  
Sango: where are we?!  
Kagome: I dunno..?  
Sango: we're surrounded by nothingness!  
Ayame: how did we get here..?  
Inuyasha: hey where the hell are we?  
Miroku: I'm not sure, but it seems we're no where...  
Kagome: Inuyasha?! Miroku?! You're here too?  
Miroku: oh, hello lady Kagome! And Sango!  
Inuyasha: Is anyone gonna answer my question?  
Koga: *appears out of no where*  
Ayame: KOGA! *hugs Koga and won't let go*  
Koga: Gahhh!  
Inuyasha: *bursts out laughing on the floor*  
Sango: uh is he ok..?  
Miroku: it appears that Koga's pain is quite enjoyable to him  
Kagome: well what did you expect?  
Sango: true...  
Rin: *appears* hey where'd Sesshy go?!  
Sesshomaru: *appears*  
Rin: SESSHY! *hugs Sesshy and buries her face in his fluff*  
Jaken: *isn't there cuz he's an idiot*  
Koga: *is now wrapped in duct tape* Ayame! Untie me!  
Ayame: not until you remember what you promised me!  
Koga: grrr  
Miroku: *randomly grabs Sango's butt*  
Sango: PERVERT! *slap*  
Miroku: *has a huge red hand mark on his face*  
Kagome: *rolls eyes*  
Inuyasha: *is still laughing on the ground*  
Rin: Sesshomaru aren't you going to question your brother?  
Sesshomaru: why should I?  
Rin: you mean this is normal for him?!  
Kagome: No Sesshy just doesn't care  
Sesshomaru: Is everybody calling me that now?!  
Kagome: Mayyybeee...  
Miroku: *closes his eyes and meditates in the ground*  
Sango: Miroku what are you doing?  
Miroku: *doesnt answer*  
Sango: *moves closer* are you alive?  
Miroku: *eyes still closed rubs Sango's bottom*  
Sango: *hits Miroku with hiraikotsu* Definitely alive *sigh*  
Miroku: It was worth it...  
Sango: what was that?!  
Miroku: n-nothing Sango  
Ayame: KOGA! I DEMAND YOU MARRY ME RIGHT NOW!  
Koga: what- NO!  
Kagome: might I remind you that you're covered entirely in duct tape?  
Koga: I DONT CARE! THIS IS ILLEGAL GET IT OFF!  
Kagome: Well I don't see anyone else around so...  
Ayame: You have to marry me! Right now! Or else I'll tape your mouth shut too!  
Koga: Gahhh! Noooooo! Please don't!  
Ayame: well why shouldn't I?  
Koga: BECAUSE-  
Kagome: Because then you can't kiss him!  
Ayame: Oh you're right! *kisses Koga*  
Koga: *tries to resist but can't move because of you know the duct tape*  
Ayame: *keeps kissing Koga*  
Inuyasha: *still on the floor laughing*  
Kagome: *smirks and watches the two of them, satisfied*  
Rin: Sesshomaru? Will we ever see Jaken again?  
Sesshomaru: Hopefully not.  
Rin: Yay! *hugs the fluff*  
Miroku: Saaaangoooo  
Sango: what?  
Miroku: hi.  
Sango: what is it?!  
Miroku: nothing, I just wanted to say hi.  
Sango: no more tricks, ok? If I get any madder you won't have a face to slap anymore!  
Miroku: But-  
Sango: no more!  
Ayame: *still kissing Koga*  
Koga: *kind of enjoying it but won't admit it to himself*  
Sesshy and Rin: *randomly disappear*  
Inuyasha: *finally stops laughing*  
Kagome: Inuyasha why were you laughing so hard?  
Inuyasha: because Koga was wrapped in duct tape!  
Kagome: and..?  
Inuyasha: because I hate Koga..?  
Kagome: why?  
Inuyasha: Kagome stop you're freaking me out!  
Kagome: I just wanna know why you hate Koga so much!  
Inuyasha: well because he's in love with you  
Kagome: but why do you hate him though?  
Inuyasha: because he randomly claimed you as his when you obviously didn't like him and because I want you to be mine...  
Kagome: aww! Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: what?! I answered the question, what did you expect?  
Kagome: *kisses Inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: ?!  
Sango: *is thinking about stuff and blushes*  
Miroku: ?  
Sango: *watches InuKag*  
Miroku: Sango?  
Sango: huh?  
Miroku: what are you doing..?  
Sango: thinking...? There's not much else to do here ya know  
Miroku: what are you thinking about..?  
Sango: things, ok?! Geez a girl'd think she can think whatever she wants without having to share every single thing!  
Miroku: I was just wondering...  
Sango: *sighs*  
Miroku: Sango?  
Sango: what?!  
Miroku: you're blushing again...  
Sango: so?!  
Miroku: well why?  
Sango: well... Uh...  
Miroku: ..?  
Sango: *kisses Miroku*  
Miroku: !  
THE END


End file.
